User talk:Wondercrow
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Wondercrow page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here and what we expect from our contributors. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Wikia (Talk) 23:21, January 11, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Re: Please, remove Sure. I'm sorry! I just thought it was an awesome pic that i really wanted to add, but it's okay. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 22:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) re: Re:Re:Please, remove Are you sure I can? It's just so awesome.... I don't know if half of those images are even real. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 23:12, January 24, 2010 (UTC) favor? i'm gonna ask you and a few others. can you try to type anything you can think of that means Phinabella and tell me if any of them don't automatically redirect to Isabella and Phineas's relationship? [[User:Bowser101|'~Bowserstar']] Talk to the new leader of ThunderClan 20:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Ginger drawing Good job for finding out the picture! Here's your prize... a drawing I did if Ginger! I know it's not '''close to your abilitys to draw, but it's the best I could do! ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 01:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) : Thanks. :) ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)'(talk to me) 02:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Salutations! =D Salutations! =D My name's Psychid, and I became an official member of the '''Phineas and Ferb Wikia as of March 2, 2010. I first found you after viewing the Wiki's . And you seem to be an interesting person, especially since you're from Poland, a foreign country (in case you didn't know, one of my main interests in life is meeting people from foreign countries. I don't know '''''why, though; probably because I think other countries' cultures are pretty unique). =D If you want to learn more about me, you can just see what's on my userpage (though there are some shows/series I'm a fan of that you may not be familiar with and/or a really big fan of). I haven't to contribute to this Wikia, but hey; I try, right? I also made a blog post in which I go to college soon. =D If possible, I hope we get to be good friends! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:18, March 15, 2010 (UTC)